Hiccup And Astrid Run
by Medieval Writers
Summary: Hiccup still wants to leave after the romantic flight. What will Astrid do, will go with him or not. AU, Astrid does not have stormfly. Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

"No it all makes sense" Astrid exclaimed as they landed "it's like a giant bee hive. That's the queen and the other dragons are the workers. Let's go find your dad."

"No, he'll kill Toothless." Hiccup explained when she pulled a confused face.

"Hiccup, we just found the dragons nest. The thing vikings have been after since they first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret to protect your pet dragon."

"Yes." Hiccup exclaimed with authority laced in his voice.

"OK, but what are you going to do?" Astrid asked

"Well I was about to leave berk when you came." Hiccup told her

"If you go I go" Astrid told him

"But you have a life here on berk, I don't have a life here anymore especially I they find out about Toothless." Hiccup said quickly after her statement to try and change her mind.

"No Hiccup" Astrid let out a frustrated sigh. Before Hiccup could even register what happened Astrid's lip were on his, kissing him.

"But Astrid why did you do that." Hiccup asked still a daze fromm the kiss that Astrid gave him.

"Because Hiccup I love you and no matter what I will always be by your side well at least from now on." Astrid said with a blush on her face.

"Okay, if you want to come along then I need you to go to your house and grab some supplies."

"Ok, I will be right back." With that she ran back to the village. While entering the village she was met with the gang.

"We're have you been." Snotlout asked incredulously "you haven't been seen since this afternoon, I was trying to find you to give a ki-" before he could finish that sentence he had a fist in the face.

"Snotlout stop hitting on me, do you want to know why," Snotlout nodded because he wanted to know why Astrid did not want to be his girlfriend. "Okay I will tell you, I never ever liked you and I never will I had a crush on someone else." When she said this Fishlegs and Tuffnut's eye shone bright.

"Oh yeah like who, Hiccup please you know that the only guy for you is me." Astrid's face went from normal complextion to a heavy red cheeked blush. Ruffnut gave her a knowing look, Snotlout look at her I'm confusion. After 5 minutes of Snotlout's confused look Ruffnut took pity on him.

"Snotlout, you are as blind as a bat she is in love with Hiccup." Snotlout's scream of rage could be heard all the way at the cove.

Astrid thought it best to leave at that moment so she ran to the cove were Hiccup was waiting for her.

"Hiccup we need to go now the other teens are on my tail."

"Okay hop on" and with that he and Astrid hopped onto Toothless's saddle and took off right as the other teens entered the cove to hear the screech of a night fury.


	2. AN (Sorry)

**I am so sorry about that I checked when I uploaded it the first time and it was fine. I really am sorry about that dont know what happen but it will never happen again.**

 **Mattwou**


	3. Worry Time

Stoick the Vast chief of berk was in his house waiting for Hiccup so that he could talk. He was just about to go look for Hiccup when the teens burst through the door of the chiefs house.

"Chief, sir we have something to tell you." Snotlout said with a sinister grin.

"Okay, but first were are Astrid and Hiccup and if dare tell me you threw them of the cliff then I will smash you skull in personally." Stoick said deathly serious.

"Okay sir," Snotlout answered with a hint of fear in his voice but gathered himself together to speak again "Well sir I will recount our evening "so me the twins and Fishlegs were walking around the square doing what we usually do. About 5 minutes after we started walking Astrid cane running towards us in a hurry. I asked what was wro-"

"You mean you flirted, Idiot." Ruffnut interrupted

"Okay sure I flirted with her all I got was a punch to the face and told me she liked someone else." Snotlout said rubbing his nose because it still hurt .

"Then Snotlout started acting like a prick." Fishlegs finished his sentence for him.

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Shut up both of you."Stoick yelled I'm their faces.

"Okay Chief. Well as I was saying Snotlout started acting like a prickly and said some mean things about Hiccup, Me and Tuffnut, after that he stated some rubbish it went like this "I am the only guy that is good enough for you so live with itt" after that she punched him and ran back to the forest." Fishlegs exclaimed gasping for breath

"We followed her she was fast but we followed her none the less. After a while we reached a cove in the forest and there waiting for her was Hiccup and a night fury. She gave Hiccup a quick kiss then told him something he then climbed on the dragon Astrid stepped up behind him and yield lifted off with the night fury screech."  
Snotlout finished with a cackle.

"No what have I done, Hiccup was all I had left of Valka and now he is gone." The Chief let out before he broke down into sobs. Unknown to them watching thought he house window was a NIGHT FURY.


End file.
